


After the game

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [39]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob, dirty talking, dominant misha, jensen plays soccer, misha giving a blow job, misha talking dirty, soccer game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Jensen got a surprise after he had attended the charity soccer game





	After the game

He had never felt worse, he thought, when he walked down the soccer field to the entrance of the stadium. It had been a charity game he had attended and it was more fun than a serious game, but he felt every muscle – especially in his legs and lower back. Sweat was running down his spine, soaking the shirt and everything underneath. He hadn't even left the field, when a reporter approached him, starting to asked a few of those always asked questions.

Jensen answered them politely, while waving a few fans, who stood behind the barricade, holding pens and supernatural banners. Hopefully, they would be happy with a few pictures and an autograph.

Jensen was craving for a shower, fresh clothes and his hotel room with a long nap, before he had to head back to set, filming the first episodes of the new and final season.

Tough luck! It took him over half an hour to finally enter the steps that lead down into the catacombs of the stadium. He slowly walked down the hallway, wondering how he had survived that Gish-Marathon. When he turned around the corner to enter the shower and locker room, someone grabbed his hand, pulling him quickly in an closeby broom closet.

“What the hell,” Jensen screamed and a hand was pressed on his mouth to silence him.

“Seing you in those sweaty soccer dress, made me horny as fuck,” a way to familiar voice whispered.

“Mish?”

“Surprise, surprise.” Jensen heard in front of him, but he couldn't see a thing. The room was pitchblack except a thiny shine that crawls in underneath the door.

Before he could answer, he felt Mishas lips on his, claiming his mouth and entering it forcefully.

Jensen was pressed against the wall behind him, ropes or cable or what ever hung there, poking against his rips.

“Mish, jeez,” he whispered, trying to rest his hands on Mishas shoulders.

Not that he wasn't happy to know his lover near him, but he felt way to exhausted and sticky to do whatever Misha had planned.

And that was the problem. Misha was holding him in place easily. And the longer Jensen felt Misha close to him, the more his cock remarked that he wasn't tired at all.

“You looked breathtaking, when you do that warm up in your shorts,” Misha whispered against Jensens mouth, while his hands wandering down the fabric to the hem of the sports dress.

“And did you know that I imagined the whole game, that I come down onto the field and fuck you right in the centre circle.”

Jensen gulped and closed his eyes, his hands searching for some hold. He wanted to kiss Misha, but he felt his lover moving in front of him. Something was rustling, something was shattering in the corner of the room and Jensen wondered, what the heck Misha was doing. The question was answered immediately, when Jensen felt hands on his hips, fingers grabbing the waistband. Misha pulled down the sports shorts and his underpants and straightforwardly went for his cock.

“Fuck, Mish. When anybody... oh my fucking god.”

Misha had wrapped his mouth around the tip of Jensen cock, circling the glans with his tongue. One hand was wrapped around Jensens shaft, while the other rested on Jensens hip.

“You were such a good boy, making a goal all on you own,” Misha whispered against Jensens hot flesh, sending shivers up and down his spine. Jensen could feel the strains in his thighs. His muscles were slowly starting to tremble, craving for relaxation.

“So I have to reward you. You were so good and so hot.”

Jensen could hear Mishas smile and he knew, he was lost. He wouldn't be able to make a move, and – he had to admit that – some big parts of him, didn't want to.

Misha was lazily pumping him, while his tongue flickered around his tip, spreading saliva and precum all over.

“Mish, god damn,...”

Misha chuckled down below and the hand, that had rested on his hips wandered down, cupping his balls.

“So eager. Shall I tell you something?”

Jensens hand was groping the wall behind him, finding hold on the edge of a shelf.

“Yeah,” he whispered.

“I will make you come here in that tiny little chamber. I will make you spurt against that wall behind you, while I eat your sweaty tight ass.” He chuckled again. “And than I will go to the hotel, waiting for you and I am going to reward you the whole night,” Misha leaned forward, taking as much of Jensens cock into his mouth for two bobs, before he released it again, “I will fuck you or I will let you fuck me. What ever you want, Jen. And now, turn around.” Mishas voice had changed while talking and Jensen obeyed instantly, turning carefully around as Misha had orderd.

“Press you hands against the wall and spread your legs.”

Again Jensen obey. His knee bumbed against something hard, but he didn't care. He tried to find a comfortable position in the darkness between the stuff that was stored here. Someone was walking passed the room and Jensen could hear someone calling his name. What if they were searching for him, because he had to do some more interviews.

He wanted to voice misgivings, but the only thing that escaped his lips, was a long and swallowed moan.


End file.
